


Fantasies

by bittenfeld



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer, Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Racing, Sex on a Car, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed is going to have the house to himself for a whole day.  He intends to study some race videos, but he’s not going to watch alone.  He’s made plans with Rex to get together as soon as the family is gone.  Of course, watching videos isn’t all they’ll be doing – because Speed has some hot fantasies in mind that he’d definitely like to act out with Racer X…</p><p>New – Chapter 2:  Trixie drives up to the house, of course not realizing that Racer X is there, when she hears noise from the garage.  She peeks into the garage… and sees Racer X and Speed on the hood of the Mach 5.<br/>And it’s not the car that’s being tuned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows 'Blood for Blood' and 'Aftermath'.

_Several weeks pass before their next tryst._

_It’s the day after a race – which Speed has totally screwed up because he was so distracted. Not only no podium finish, he probably didn’t even finish in the points – or maybe even came in last. Pops demands to know what went wrong. Speed admits to having some trouble with his concentration. Pops reminds him gruffly, “you could have killed yourself or somebody else. You know, you haven’t been the same since Racer X saved you from that kidnapping. Are you having trouble racing against him now?” “yes… no… I don’t know. I owe him my life.” “Well, he wouldn’t want you to lose your edge – or have an accident, would he?” “No.”_

_The next day, the family will be going to the county fair. Maybe Pops has said Speed couldn’t come with the family, but has to stay home and review the videos and computer data of the race. So Speed is going to have the house to himself for a whole day. He’ll study the recordings, but he’s not going to watch alone. He’s made plans with Rex to get together as soon as the family is gone._

 

Speed sighed, and for the dozenth time he checked his reflection. Hair washed and combed, t-shirt and jeans neat, cheeks freshly shaved with just a hint of cologne. The garage was spotless, the house straightened. The curtains had been drawn. Everything was in readiness.

So why was his stomach in such a happy knot of nervousness?

Just because this promised to be the hottest day of his life – not counting their first time together, of course.

At the thought, his cock expressed its opinion by throbbing and swelling hard against the constriction of his jeans… oh god, if he came too soon, all would be ruined!… he’d already jerked off a couple of hours ago in the shower, just so he’d be able to last today. How come he could control eighteen-hundred pounds of carbon-fiber composite with split-second precision, yet do absolutely nothing about six inches of flesh between his legs? _…Rex, where are you?… hurry… please hurry…_

As if on cue, a faint noise of a vehicle approached, and abruptly his breath caught. That wasn’t Rex’s normal street sedan. It was the familiar rumble of the Shooting Star’s engine and tuned exhaust. Why would Rex drive the racing machine and risk exposure?

_No, not Rex._

Racer X.

_Racer X. Oh. god._

Heart thudding in his chest. Mouth dry. That sound always caused a reaction of anticipation in him at the track, knowing that his closest competitor had arrived on the scene. But suddenly now, it brought a whole new implication.

Evidently Rex had decided to oblige his fantasy.

 _Racer X. oh man…!_ could he really go through with this? In a few moments, it would be too late to back out. _…was he sure…?_

His cock expressed its opinion on that, too.

Why it made a difference he didn’t know. It was just his brother, after all.

Hurrying out to the garage, Speed pressed the control to raise the garage door, then waited, heart climbing into his throat.

The noise of the MRX engine increased, as the yellow performance car took the corner and drove up. Smoothly it slid into place beside the Mach 5.

Speed tried to swallow past the lump. “Um, uh, hi, Racer X.” _…oh god, why did he always lose it around this man? – it really was just his brother, that’s all. Just Rex._

Except that it wasn’t.

“I hope I’m not late,” the black-leather-clad figure greeted with a tiny smile, emerging from the car, and stepping over to him.

His fantasy come to life, standing right before him. Another attempt to swallow through a tight throat. “No… you’re, uh, right on time...” A fine trembling shivered over his body – _oh, please don’t act like a ditz now…!_ damn, he’d never been  this nervous around Racer X before – he hadn't even been this nervous around Rex… _well, not quite…_ He felt like a school girl with an idol crush.

Even with the face mostly covered, Speed could see now that it was his brother. And yet, it wasn’t. He still marvelled and wondered at the dichotomy. Because of their recent closeness, he realized that he was no longer considering Rex and Racer X as separate personas. But they were, and Rex easily slipped between them. Almost like a sorcerous shape-shifter, he could project a façade that truly masked his real self, almost as surely as the leather hood masked his head. No wonder that racing personnel who knew Rex from before – not to mention family members – never made the connection. The man standing before him now was not the same one with whom he had recently shared warm brotherly moments.

The masked man’s lips tugged slightly. “A… mutual friend said you had some plans for today, and needed my… assistance.”

Another tight gulp, shuddering voice. “Uh… um… yeah…” In his pants, his cock swelled even harder – if that was possible. He gaze dropped to the front of his visitor’s pants. The taut form-fitting leather didn’t allow much give to accentuate the man’s own readiness, but Speed could see the bulk which awaited him, already heavy with anticipation, and he couldn’t help the shiver that skittered down his body. His brain threatened to shut down… forget any foreplay, just drop to his knees then and there… and suck the huge thing down his throat…

“So…” the voice interrupted his reverie, dropping to a low murmur, “I’m here. Why don’t you close the garage door… then tell me… what you had in mind?”

Abruptly, Speed’s gaze jerked up, as though he’d been caught ogling a stranger. “… uh…”

The teasing smile again, and gloved hands reached up to rest on his shoulders. “Or do you need some help remembering?” And leaning down, Racer X pressed firm lips to Speed’s open mouth, drew the younger man to himself.

 _…no, that didn’t help at all… if anything, that just wiped his mind clean…_ A tongue slipped in past his teeth, penetrated his mouth, caressed his own tongue… laved him deep inside… he felt himself go limp, bent backwards beneath the precious assault… he could taste the man’s saliva, taste his breath, breathe in warm leather scent… the lips tracked a warm wet trail to his right ear… a whisper of hot breath… hot and sexy, luscious and obscene, whispering the dirtiest suggestion he’d ever heard:

“Close the garage door.”

Speed gulped, “…y – yeah…” And momentarily, unwillingly, breaking contact, he took a quick step over to the wall to hit the button. With a hum, the door slid down, locking the two of them in their own private fantasy world.

From behind, one gloved hand slipped around his body, while the other pressed down to his groin, with a nice gentle touch that shifted into a firm delectable squeeze, and Speed’s legs went limp, as he sagged back against the strong muscular body. The shift in weight pressed his genitals firmly into the grasping hand, and another groan broke from his lips. From behind, he could feel the huge bulk lodged against his buttocks. Erotically, gloved fingers worked his swelling, so that he was getting it front and rear, while a breath teased his ear, hot and moist.

At that, the younger man could only whimper, his body moving sensually in his lover’s physically intimate embrace, absorbing the powerful sexual energy which surged around and through him. Desperately his groin began to thrust into the welcomed grasp.

But then tormentingly the hand released its grip, and Speed was turned to face the man who was doing this to him.

That little smile beneath the mask. “Our mutual friend,” the hooded man commented, slipping arms around him again, “… said that you’re as hot out of your racing machine… as you are in…” Gloved fingers feathered into the hair at the nape of his neck, dancing a shiver throughout Speed’s nerves. A brush of warm lips, mouth to mouth, and a whisper confided, “Let’s see if he was right.”

Words deserted Speed, eyes fluttered shut, breath escaped his lungs in a whispered moan. His whole being had drawn into a tight focus right at his groin, no further thought possible. All he wanted to do was come – hard, hot, and bright. He couldn’t think beyond that point. Grasping desperately, his fingers clutched the man’s rib-cage, as he was crushed to that muscular chest. Speed opened his mouth as far as he could, to offer complete access, and surrendered totally. Forcefully the tongue ravaged his mouth, claimed ownership. Of its own accord, one knee drew up to the outside of the man’s thigh to press their groins together hard. The hand at his nape slid down to grip one buttock and pull him up tight and firm, increasing the pressure on their genitals, and he felt a bulge as hard as his own rubbing against him.

At that, he groaned helplessly, as a sudden sharp blaze stabbed up from his balls to his brain, and orgasm surged over him with several hard jolts… _oh god, he’d done it again…_ he couldn’t last at all…

The man’s chuckle rumbled down his own throat, while the hand on his bottom rubbed and massaged, and jerked him even tighter, increasing every wave of pleasure. Until finally the tsunami passed, and Speed had to break the deep kiss to drag air into his lungs.

“Good,” Racer X grinned tolerantly, loosening the embrace, and straightening up, “…that’s done. Now we can proceed at a more leisurely pace. Tell me what you want.”

Speed groaned, trying to catch his breath. “…Racer X…”

“Mm?”

Trembling, eyes half-lidded, voice choked to a whisper, to actually, _finally!_ speak his fantasy aloud, “… umm…”

“What?”

“… would you… umm… uhh…”

“You have to tell me, Speed. Otherwise I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Another lick to dry lips, heart pounding. “… I want you to, uh… fuck me… I, uh, really want you to... fuck me… hard… please…?”

At that, a sharp breath burst from Racer X’s lips, and the tiny grin blossomed into a full delighted smile, as he assured, “Oh, I think I can work that into my busy schedule some time today...”

Another peremptory kiss to the younger man’s mouth, tongue filling that warm moist cavern. Then abruptly breaking off, and turning him around, he guided Speed over to the front of the Mach 5, and pushed him none-too-gently face-down on the hood. The rough treatment tingled another shiver across Speed’s skin, particularly focussed on the suede-covered palm pressed between his shoulder blades and out over his shoulders. Spraddling the low narrow nose of the vehicle, Speed reached up to grip the inner edge of the hood to keep from sliding down. The stretched position caused his black T-shirt to ride up and the white jeans to ride down, and he could feel the smooth cool hard surface of the Mach 5 beneath his bare belly. In sensual delight, he squirmed slightly against the glassy surface, enjoying the solid pressure against his fly.

Pushing Speed’s shirt all the way up to his shoulders, Racer X exposed the youthful physique, lean but nicely muscled, lightly dewed with sweat spangling beneath the bright blue-white halogen lights of the garage. Almost worshipfully, the older man stroked both hands down the smooth soft skin, and couldn’t resist touching ghost kisses, relishing in the delicacy and satin texture. One appreciative finger stroked all the way down the indentation of the boy’s spine, from the nape of his neck to the curve of his sacrum, pleasuring in every inch, then back up the long channel. At that, Speed moaned, and twisted a little more, pertly arching his hips up a little, as though offering himself already, and the Racer X took that as a cue to push fingers below the waistband. A little noise of pleasant surprise broke from his lips, and Speed smiled in delight to himself – as a special secret little treat, he had deliberately not worn any undershorts.

A velvet caress down to the tip of the tailbone, where fingertips teased and explored and massaged the beginning of ass cleavage. Another shiver whispered over Speed’s skin, and again he writhed and whimpered in eager anticipation, fully expecting to feel next a finger probing his anus.

But instead, the torturing hands took their time to slide over his lean flanks again, caressing with feather touches and firm smooth glides over muscles. He could no longer bear having the material of his shirt covering any part of his upper body from the honey-sweet touch of his lover; and momentarily releasing his grip on the hood, he yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the cement floor.

Then, stripped to the waist, and resetting himself comfortably, he relished in the stretch of his torso, sliding sensually again against the car’s hood. The stray thought flitted through his mind that he was as much making love to the Mach 5 as to Racer X, and he smiled. He supposed it was true – the exquisite vehicle was as much a lover as any live human. Strapped into the cockpit, one with the car, rocketing down the race-way over 350 kph, buffeted by g-forces, body and soul unified with the machine – that experience certainly rivalled any sexual transcendence.

Then Racer X gripped him around the chest, leather fingertips found his nipples; and the suede texture pressing against his little tits hyper-stimulated them. Eyes squeezed shut, and a sharp breath hissed between clenched teeth. The touch pinched and massaged the little bumps in tiny circles, until they swelled and came erect, pinching and rolling the little nubs between thumb and forefinger, and pinching some more. Speed whimpered in pain and pleasure. What good karma must he have acquired in a previous life to earn such exquisite sweetness?

Having accomplished their purpose, the fingers released their little prisoners, then caressed back down the younger man’s torso, leaving a whisper of a tingle in their wake. Racer X renewed his interest in the waistband of the white jeans. Reaching beneath the boy, he found the snap and opened it. But instead of immediately unzipping the fly, his hands smoothed down the outside front, casually caressing the soft bulge beneath the material, shadow-promises for later delights.

Speed groaned. The manipulation caused the cum-wet material to slide warm and messy against his belly and squirming cock. He was still recuperating from the first explosion, yet already little fiery tingles were sparking and gathering for a second assault.

The hands slid around to his buttocks still captured by the denim, explored lightly, kneading and massaging the soft little bottom, so ripe and so ready to be violated. With a moan, Speed pushed his hips back into the cupped hands, wishing desperately that Racer X would take pity on him and remove the material quickly so he could feel the caresses directly on his bare ass. But Racer X knew how to torment, continuing his exploration down the backs of lean legs, lingering around the sensitive areas at the backs of the knees, then up the inside of nicely-muscled thighs. Just a teasing brush of fingertips across the jeans’ crotch covering the under-part of the young man’s scrotum, and a single jolt of electricity zagged up Speed’s spine to his eyeballs.

A sharp hiss. “… please… Racer X…!” Speed managed to whisper.

“Please what?” the older man teased, hesitating in mid-caress. “Please stop?”

Speed moaned… _no, not that… not that… if Racer X left him like this he’d die!_ “… please… take me… now…! I gotta… have it now…!” he plead, while his body took control of matters and started masturbating against the vehicle’s nose between his legs.

The older man clucked, and shook his head. “Always in such a hurry…! Speed, there are times to race… and there are times to take it nice… and slow…” Smooth caresses all over his clothed buttocks, a finger slipping up and down the cleavage seam… up and down… and a velvet voice murmuring, “There are no points awarded in this game… but the rewards are so much better than any trophy.” Through the material, the fingertips found his anus, paid special attention, pressing the thick seam against the little sphincter, and rubbing tiny circles of pleasure, “…how does this feel, Speed…?”

Speed moaned, the stimulation of those sensitive nerves sparking behind his eyeballs, breath breaking in tiny gasps. “It feels so good… please don’t torture me… I gotta have more… please…!”

“All right, if you have to,” the masked man finally relented, and pulled down the zipper. Even so, before actually removing the jeans, he worked his fingers inside to touch aching hot flesh.

Another helpless moan from Speed’s throat, the sensation leaping ten-fold, as bare sweaty flesh contacted rough suede, and the young man lurched his hips forward to fully heft his cock and balls into the grip, and grind into the squeezing stimulation. Fleetingly the image passed through his mind, why hadn't he ever considered that before – masturbating with his own driving gloves? At the thought, he very nearly exploded again.

Immediately the stimulation stopped, and Racer X pulled his hand out. “Not yet,” he insisted quietly, then gripped the jeans and pulled down.

To hasten the job, trembling fingers helped tug the garment off, stockinged feet kicked it aside.

A quiet command. “Roll over.”

Seductively Speed obeyed, lying back on the hood of the car, arms over his head, little pink tongue-tip peeking out, one foot propped up on the fender revealing most of his secrets, scrotum and cock-head swollen a hot dusky rose. He managed a tight swallow, a little smile, “So… Racer X… what do you think…?”

Even without seeing the man’s eyes, he could feel the hungry gaze burning into him, taking in his eager body, plump genitals.

“I think,” the older man pronounced deliberately, “that somebody here… needs a good hot fucking.”

And the words tore Speed’s breath away. He couldn’t help himself, but reached a hand down to squeeze and tug at his hot flesh in full view of his lover’s hungry sight, wanting to drive the man out of his mind. In anticipation, he waited for Rex to strip out of the driving suit and join him.

But the masked man remained dressed, reaching down only to open his fly and take out his cock and balls, as primed and ready as Speed’s, then release them to hang there, for the younger man’s view.

Again Speed gasped at the display, just as he had when he had first seen his brother’s heavy equipment. Again he marvelled that the man was able to hold out for so long. Again he wondered how he’d ever be able to take it into himself.

“Our mutual friend tells me you’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Racer X announced, finally lying down on top of him, gloved hands sliding all over his naked body. “Well, so have I, Speed. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.”

Sensually Speed writhed beneath his shadow-lover. “Well, then, show me,” he purred, seductively reaching up exploring fingers to examine the strong muscled torso over him. The leather fitted like a second skin, accentuating a well-filled-out physique, hard-muscled from years of racing, wrestling g-forces. Speed unsnapped and unzipped to get his hands inside the suit. “Show me how hot you are for me…” Fingertips traced indentations of laterals and abdominals, smoothed out over pectorals, until thumbs and forefingers found little twin tits and pinched them hard in retribution.

Racer X moaned, then a firm mouth came down on the young man’s beautiful well-formed lips.

This wasn’t his brother whom he had just found four weeks ago, but his racetrack acquaintance whom he’d known for years, for the past three as a competitor, as well as for the previous five as an idol. That thought alone sent him into ecstasy.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie drives up to the house, of course not realizing that Racer X is there, when she hears noise from the garage. She peeks into the garage… and sees Racer X and Speed on the hood of the Mach 5.  
> And it’s not the car that’s being tuned up.

Meanwhile at the fair, Pops has decided that he wants to look over his notes on the new engine design he’s been working on. Mom chides him that he can’t even relax for one day. But he says he suddenly got an inspiration for some problem that’s been nagging at him, and he wants to check out some details before he loses it.

Trixie offers to go back for the printouts and his briefcase, and he adds for her to check on Speed as well, and make sure that he’s still studying and not goofing off or playing video games.

* * * * *

Trixie drives up to the house, of course not realizing that Racer X is there.

She goes through the house to the office overlooking the garage. She doesn’t turn on the light, as she’s just going to grab the papers lying on the desk and Pop’s briefcase, then go right back out again. But then she hears noise from the garage. She looks out the window down onto the garage… and sees Racer X and Speed on the hood of the Mach 5.

And it’s not the car that’s being tuned up.

Her breath catches, and her eyes widen. And she slides down by the window, making herself as small as possible. They couldn’t really see her anyway – the window has a glare coating to keep the bright lights of the garage from glaring in, making it somewhat mirror-like, unless the office lights are on. And the walls are sound-damped to keep out the engine noise. She knows she shouldn’t watch, but she can’t help herself. She and Speed have talked about Racer X for so long. And especially ever since she found out they were lovers, she’s been almost as enthralled as Speed.

Racer X is forceful, while Speed is acting completely wantonly. They’re unaware she’s there, totally involved in each other. Speed is rolled onto his belly, naked except for his socks. He grips the back edge of the hood to keep from sliding off.

Gloved hands caress his buttocks, sliding up and down his crack, fingering his balls. Speed can hardly stand it.

One fingertip touches his anus, teases the little opening, and seductively Racer X whispers in his ear. “While you were having all these fantasies about Racer X, did you ever consider that maybe Racer X was waiting for Speed Racer to grow up?” At that, Speed gulps. Warm breath feathers his ear, and the low voice murmurs, “Maybe he’s wanted to fuck you as much as you’ve wanted to be fucked by him…”

That drags an incoherent animal whimper from Speed’s throat. Then Racer X pushes one gloved finger in… then another… twists them around, gives him a good vigorous prostate massage. The thickness and the leather texture and the glove seams stimulate him deep inside; Speed grunts sharply, arches back, mouth open in pain, eyes rolled back in ecstasy, and shoots his load all over the hood.

And Trixie’s own mouth is open in silent shock, and she feels herself getting very wet. _(Of course she couldn’t hear what they were saying. But she can see the result.)_ Hardly aware she’s been doing it, she’s touching herself and ends up taking care of her own business.

As Speed goes limp, Racer X spreads the boy’s buttocks, then penetrates him and rides him vigorously, all the way to the checkered flag.

While they’re collapsed in post-coital exhaustion, Trixie comes back to her senses, and figures she’d better slip out silently before they realize they had a voyeur. She’ll go back to the fair, but she can hardly wait for bedtime when she’ll be able to go for Round 2 herself. Of course, her mind will hardly be on the fair – and there’s no one she can share this wonderful gossip with! And how is she going to be around Speed now, wanting so badly to tell him she saw, but not daring?

She is able to sneak out without them hearing her.

When she returns to the fair, Pops asks her what Speed was doing. She can truthfully answer that Speed was in the garage, working on the car (as she tries to not emphasize ‘on’.)

* * * * *

After they regain some of their strength, Rex gets up off Speed and removes his mask.

They quickly wipe down the car, removing all the evidence, then go shower together.

In the shower Speed gets another hard-on, and Rex comments, “You just don’t quit, do you?”

Speed grins, “Nope.”

Rex caresses him. “You’re a little slut, you know that? An incestuous masochistic little fag­got slut.”

“Well I wasn’t, until you came back into my life. If I’ve been corrupted, it’s all your fault.”

Then while the spray spatters over both of them, Speed leans against the back wall of the stall, and Rex drops to his knees and goes down on him. Speed holds Rex’s head to the job. Then he asks, “Do you need to come again, too?”

Rex grins. “No, not yet – I’m an old man these days – not a horny young stud like someone I know.” And embracing Speed once again, he murmurs in his ear, “But you know the best thing about you being a hot little slut? It’s that I get to do it to you over and over again, and watch you come again and again. And that is so hot, little brother.”

“Mmm…” Speed purrs. “I aim to please.”

They dry off and dress (Rex has brought a gym bag with some regular clothes), then sit on the sofa together, knees and arms touching. (Rex keeps the mask nearby, just in case the family comes home early. Speed can say he invited Racer X over to watch the race video with him and offer opinions.)

Speed wants to screw again, but Rex declines – twice is enough for one morning. Besides, they’ve got business.

“I’ve reserved the track for this afternoon,” Rex announces. This is the first time Rex has taken over Speed’s training. And it won’t be the last. The line is blurring now between competitor and mentor.

* * * * *

Rex makes his opinions clear.

“What happened to you yesterday? You just gave away the race, you know. You were not only slow yesterday, you were sloppy – and you know better than that. You drove like a novice – I thought there’d been a mistake, I thought there was some karting rookie at the wheel of the Mach 5.”

Speed laughed, a little self-consciously. “I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Yes you were.” Rex retorted seriously, and laid into him. “You could have been killed – if you lose concentration, you put everybody on the track at risk – not just the other drivers, but all the track workers, too.”

“I know it,” Speed admitted resignedly. “I gave myself that lecture, and then Pops gave it to me, too.”

“Well, you’re going to get it from me, as well. Being distracted at 200 miles an hour turns that machine into a deadly weapon, and I don’t want to be anywhere near it.”

“But it was so hard not to think about was you, and how I was gonna get screwed within an inch of my life after the race. It’s been three weeks since we were together, and I was just going crazy! I just wanted to make love to you again.”

“Well, there wouldn’t have been any love-making if either you or I – or anyone else – had been seriously injured – or killed.” Rex suggested an alternative: “Maybe you need a little more incentive to keep your technique up. From now on, I don’t think I’ll screw you after a race unless you get a podium finish. If you don’t, you’ll just have to wait until the next time.”

Speed moaned in agony. “Oh god, Rex, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Besides…” – a naughty little smile – “can you deny yourself?”

“Well, then, for both our sakes, you just better make sure you finish in the top three every time. And if you ever act like that again, we’re going to have another long talk, and we may just have to rethink this relationship.”

At that, a lump caught in Speed’s throat. “You’d… break us up?”

“Well, if you can’t handle this, we’re going to have to make some serious decisions. This is what I was concerned about when the subject first came up. I told you right at the start that this relationship would require the most responsibility you could manage. At the racetrack you’re going to have to act normally. The more you act up, the sooner someone is going put two and two together and figure out who I am. And I can’t risk that. Until it’s time for Racer X to be unmasked, you can’t let down your guard, or even hint that you know who I am. And, of course, the fact that we’re lovers will have to remain a secret forever, even after I reveal myself to the family and the world. You’ve got to be mature enough and sophisticated enough to handle that re­sponsibility.”

Blue eyes glistened moistly. “I don’t want to lose you, Rex.”

“Well, I don’t want to lose you, either – and certainly not in some stupid avoidable accident.”

“I’ll control myself. I won’t let you down.”

“Easy words, kid,” Rex rejoined. “You’re going to have to practice putting as much concen­tration into controlling your emotions as you do in controlling the car. I don’t mean to yell at you – no, I _do_ mean to yell at you. You scared the hell out of me yesterday, and I don’t ever want to see that again.”

“I promise. I do mean it, Rex.”

“All right.” Rex’s arm slipped around well-muscled shoulders. “I’ve reserved the track for this afternoon,” he announced. “We’re going to take the Mach 5 down, and you’re going to run it until I’m satisfied with your lap times and the smoothness of your technique. I expect you to beat your fastest time from yesterday at least three times in a row. And afterwards, _if_ you deserve it, I’ll take you back to my hotel room for your awards ceremony. But you have to earn it.”

That brought a grin back to Speed’s face. “I will. You’ll see.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, c’mon, grab your gear and let’s go.”

* * * * *

Hopping down from the van, Speed trotted back across the asphalt to the car rumbling on the grid, shoes crunching through the gravel and tire detritus at the track-edge. Late-afternoon haze had washed out the cloudless sky to a whitish-blue. The earlier-than-usual summer warmth breezed through his hair and down his nape as he fastened the collar of his driving suit, and strapped on his helmet. He could hear the Mach 5 revving at red-line, noting with a tiny smile that, in Racer X’s hands, it very nearly sounded like the contented purr of a big jungle cat. As though the car knew very well who its real master was.

“Telemetry’s on,” he announced, jumping into the passenger seat, and fastening his harness, “Everything’s set. She’s good to go.” He grinned at the driver. “Your call.”

“All right.” Brake released, gearshift engaged, accelerator floored – and in a scream of rubber and metal, the car rocketed away down the straightaway.

Speed’s breath rushed out, and he didn’t know if it was the g-forces slamming him back into the seat, or simply the superb joy of sitting passenger with Racer X behind the wheel. His oldest fan­tasy of all – to share the car with the Masked Racer, to learn from the real champion – doubly so, to know that it was his brother beneath the mask – finally to come true.

In what seemed like mere moments, the car swung into the first turn, an uphill bend, which had Speed automatically reaching for a non-existent pedal at his normal braking point, and nearly cringing when Racer X did not brake, expecting to feel the tires slide out at any split-second. Instead, the older man easily took the machine a just little further beyond into a smooth line, allowing a few extra degrees of banking to counteract the lateral load as he turned in, apexed precisely to the inch, and exited at full speed.

Speed considered that Racer X’s hands played the car as smoothly and expertly as they had con­trolled his body, and the thought surged a flush of adrenalin through his blood even greater than the racing thrill.

* * * * *

That evening, the family is back home, at the dinner table. Both Trixie and Speed are each trying to act perfectly normal. Until Pops remarks about Trixie bringing him his stuff. Speed sud­denly nearly chokes, and stares at Trixie. Trixie tries not to look at Speed, or anyone. But then immediately they both try to cover.

Later, when they’re alone, Speed confronts Trixie. “You snot! You watched!”

“Well, I couldn’t help it – I mean, it’s not like you two were exactly being subtle about it!”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t know we had an audience.”

“Well, just be glad it was me, and not Pops. He’d’ve pulverized both of you.”

Speed cringed at the thought. But then something even more important crossed his mind, and he questioned urgently, “Did you see his face?”

“No,” she assured. “I saw, uh, everything else – from here to Kalamazoo. But not his face.”

Speed nodded silently. But then, in a moment, they looked at each other and burst into gig­gles. And Trixie, trying to catch her breath, just repeated over and over, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

But then, Speed admitted, “You’ve had a crush on Racer X as long as I have, and we’ve talked about it so much. So I guess it’s only fair that you get something out of it too.”

A little embarrassed, she mentioned, “I gotta admit, it was really… hot… watching you… You were both really hot…”

He smiled. “Yeah? Hot, huh?”

“Yeah,” she grinned and nodded. “Really hot.”

“Really hot,” he repeated with a grin.

“Yeah…”

“Pervert.”

“Look who’s talking. I’m not the one putting on the porno exhibition.”

They finally stopped giggling, and she mentioned seriously, “It’s not just a fantasy crush any more is it, Speed? You really love him don’t you?”

Speed nodded, chewed on his lower lip a little. “Yeah. God, Trix, he means more to me than anything or anyone else in the world. I’ve never felt this way about anything else before in my life. Not even racing.”

“I know.” She put a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. “I don’t suppose you can tell me who he is now?”

Speed shook his head. “I can’t, Trix, I’m sorry.” He frowned, eyes moist. “I wish I could. I wish I could shout it to the whole world. But it’s not my secret to tell.”

A teasing little glint lit her eyes. “Y’know, you owe me big, mister, for not telling Pops… oh, you owe me so big…”

“Yeah, I guess I do. Uh, how about an official autographed photo of me and Racer X on the podium at the Villa Nueva GP?”

“Sorry, not impressed. I don’t need your autograph – I live with you. And besides, I’m the one who took those shots, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“… however, I _can_ think of another photo shoot I’d like to do…”

Speed’s eyes widened in pretend shock. “You _are_ a pervert!”

“Hey, a girl’s gotta have some entertainment on cold lonely nights…”

A sly glint crept into his eyes. “Well… what if I just _happen_ to drop a hint to Racer X that there’s a certain young lady of our acquaintance who thinks he’s really hot, and wouldn’t mind hav­ing him steam up one of her cold lonely nights…? Of course, I’d get to watch…”

“ooh!” Trixie punched his shoulder. “ _You’re_ the pervert, buster!”

“Yeah, but you’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

“Well…” she had to admit with a sneaky little playful smile, “maybe. But not the you-watching part.”

“Okay, I promise I won’t watch.”

A playful rough little noise whined in her throat. “Oh, don’t tease me. We’ve both had a crush on him. But you get him for real, and I don’t.”

“Mm, I _might_ be willing to share him – once.”

“Sure, but how are you gonna bring up the subject? Tell him that I saw you both? How would he take that?”

Speed frowned. “Not very well.”

She plopped her chin into her hand. “Oh, well, it was a nice idea.” Another playful grin. “But anyway, I think I’d really rather do the photo shoot.”

Speed tossed a naughty little glint, nudged her shoulder with his. “Well, if he says yes, then I will too. But I dunno. If we’re so hot, we might just steam up your camera lens, and you wouldn’t be able to get the photos.”

“Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t work either.”

“Hmm, I’ve got it. I know what I’ll ask him.”

“What?”

“I’ll never tell. But you’ll know it when it happens.”

“What?”

“Sorry.”

_“What?”_

“Nope. You can’t torture it out of me.”

“ooh, Speed Racer!– ” A firm little kiss on the mouth interrupted her.

* * * * *

“You’ll do it, won’t you? I mean, she’s your cousin, so it’s okay, right?”

“I know she’s my cousin. The question is, does she know she’s my cousin? There’s some­thing you’re not telling me.”

“I owe her a favor. And I know she’d really like this.”

“What aren’t you telling me? Does she know who I am? Have you told her?”

“No.”

“Has she guessed? Have you hinted?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“You’re a lousy liar,” Rex retorts benignly.

“I’m not lying. She really doesn’t have any idea.”

“Tell me what you’re not telling me.”

“You’ll get mad.”

“I won’t get mad unless you lie to me.”

“Well, she, uh, accidentally saw… a little bit… of us in the garage. But she didn’t see your face. She swore she didn’t, and I believe her.”

Rex closes his eyes in exasperation. “So she knows about us.”

“She’s known about us since I got home. She’s had a crush on you – well, Racer X – as long as I have, and we used to talk about it, y’know, share fantasies. So when I got back from your place, she guessed it, and I… said yes. But I didn’t give her any details, and I never will. And she’s really trustworthy. Pops sent her back to get something from the office, and she just happened to see us. But she never told Pops – I mean, you sure would’ve known it if she had – and so I just wanna do something nice for her. And please don’t be mad at us.”

Rex sighs in irritation. “No one was supposed to know anything about us.”

“Trixie will never tell anyone. It was just an accident. Please.”

“All right. I’ll see her, and convey your ‘favor’. And I’m also going to talk with her.”

“Don’t get mad at her.”

“I’m not mad at anyone. But there’s some damage control to take care of. I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

* * * * *

“Miss Shimura.”

“Yes?” Trixie turns at the familiar voice. Racer X stands there. He’s picked a time and place when no one else is around for a little while.

“Speed asked me to give you something. May I?”

She’s been caught a little off-guard. “Oh yes… sure…”

Taking her chin, he gives her a chaste kiss.

She just about melts.

“Miss Shimura – may I call you Trixie?”

“Of course.” _… you can call me anything…_

“Trixie, I understand that you know a little of what’s going on between Speed and me.”

[ _scene to be expanded later_ ]

“Now I carried out Speed’s request. But I know that’s not as sincere, as if it came from me directly. So, if you don’t mind, may I add one of my own?”

“Oh, uh… yes.” _… please!…_ Her heart is pounding.

He gives her another kiss, longer, firmer, although still chaste.

When he lifts his face, he compliments her: “You’re a sweet strong woman, Trixie. And a great support to Speed. He owes you a great deal. A lot more than this.” A little grin. “And you can tell him I said so.”

She smiles. “Oh, I will. And thanks, Mr. X, for, well, going out of your way just to put up with Speed and me.”

“Believe me, it was my pleasure.”

* * * * *

 _to be continued… someday_ …


End file.
